I Want Candy
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: L loved candy, sweets in general, but to what extent? Kagome Higurashi, an orphan known as C, or Candy, was a young girl of the most intellectual kind. Sought after by L, adored by Near, needed by Mello and followed by Matt..she was the only girl who held a candle in their hearts. How brightly it shined was something that only they knew.


**I Want Candy**

**Summary: L loved candy, sweets in general, but to what extent? Kagome Higurashi, an orphan known as C, or Candy, was a young girl of the most intellectual kind; she wasn't in the L program, she was just at Wammy's to take care of the kids. Sought after by L, adored by Near, needed by Mello and followed by Matt...she was the only girl who held a candle in their hearts. How brightly it shined was something that only they knew.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Couple: Kagome/L**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

_When I was five, I was taken into Wammy's House by an old man by the name of Watari, or so he was called. It was an alias, known by everyone. I was smart for my age, and immediately I was recommended into the L Program. At first, I was fine with that, but then...A died, killing himself due to the pressure of trying to live up to L...and after that, B...the Backup in case A couldn't become the next L, defected, turning into a serial killer instead of a detective. I guess you could say that I was scared off by that. L, I'd only met him once during my time in the program, I was eleven, and I'd been a part of the program for nearly six and a half years. He was sixteen, and trying to sneak into the kitchen for a slice of strawberry shortcake._

_At first, I hadn't been all that impressed by him. He was silent and stared at me oddly, as if stripping me of my entire being, decoding me, unscrambling my outer shell, and then trying to pick apart my mind. Looking back at it, I can't help but think that he probably was._

_**~1996~**_

"_**What are you doing sneaking into the kitchen?"**_

"_**..."**_

"_**What's wrong, don't you speak?" A little girl looked at the older boy in confusion as he just stared at her in an owlish manner.**_

_**He lifted his hand which held a plate.**_

"_**...hungry?" She asked. He gave a nod and continued to look at the lock on the kitchen door. The girl chuckled, "You can't get in, can you," She pulled out a bobby pin from her hair and started to fiddle with the lock. A few minutes passed and it popped open. "There...uh, not to sound rude or anything, but..." she turned to the boy who was eyeing her strangely now, "who are you?"**_

"_**...L,"**_

_**Her eyes widened and she took a small step back. "...L...I see, well, I should be off to bed. Good night."**_

_**~2004~**_

_So it wasn't the most graceful of meetings...the only reason that I'd even taken the time to converse with him at that time had been his looks. He'd looked exactly like B. Exactly like him..._

_To this day, my heart aches in remembrance of B, and the fact that he'd been like a twin, an exact look alike of him...B had always talked about L, nothing but good things. Though, his words were not always warm feeling, they were most definitely spoken out of respect...or so I thought._

_**~1997~**_

"_**What do you think?"**_

"_**About what?"**_

_**A crooked type of laughter filtered through the room and Kagome glanced up to see red eyes reflecting back at her through the window her friend gazed out of. **_

"_**L will be taking on bigger cases. A is being pushed into more strenuous intelligence stimulations."**_

"_**Why aren't you the one next in line to be L?"**_

"_**...because I am B."**_

_**Kagome shook her head and stood up, moving in front of B, she smiled, "You are far more than just B, you have reached beyond that letter."**_

_**He smirked, "Can I tell you a secret, Kagome?"**_

_**She tilted her head to the side, "What kind of secret?"**_

"_**A very important one,"**_

_**Nodding, the twelve year old listened carefully as he moved so that his lips were next to her ear and no one else would be able to hear them.**_

_**B parted his lips and a sick grin formed on his face, "I am obsessed with L. I will be everything that he is, and if I can't do that, I will become the demon that he can't become."**_

_**Kagome's eyes widened and she leaned back a bit to look into those red eyes; those eyes that were lost in obsession.**_

"_**He is perfection embodied. I can only try to surpass him, but he cannot be corrupted without a push."**_

"_**A push?" Kagome frowned.**_

"_**...a push."**_

_**~2004~**_

_It was only a few days later that A killed himself...and B left...running away from the program. I quit the program too, and it was only a few months later that a boy was brought in with auburn red hair and bright green eyes. He walked in with his head hidden behind a pair of orange tinted goggles and a Gameboy placed strategically in front of his face to hide him away from the world, or at the least, the curious looks coming from all of the other orphans. At a glance, he looked to be younger than myself. As I learned more about him, I discovered he was eight years old and a technological genius naturally. According to the other orphans, he had been pursued after hacking into L's personal information. He had gotten in all the way, and now...he was part of the system too. Though, he is another story all together._

_I am going to tell the truth of L, as only those closest to him would know. Through his past, you will know and learn of his future, and the lives that changed all around him; for better...or worse..._

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the first chapter to I Want Candy! YukimuraShuusukeGirl made a request for this chapter, so I wrote it! The story, how it is written, will be changing after this chapter as this was just the prologue~! Hope you all enjoyed! Review and tell me what you think! Luv, Luv~ AKUMA~!**


End file.
